Talk:Recurring Insecurity
How do you get to Rhea's Crater? I'm stuck in Cavalon. --Fry 23:16, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :After the mission Gyala Hatchery, you'll find yourself in Leviathan Pits. From there, head directly south to the outpost Seafarer's Rest. That's a good launching point for Rhea's Crater, which is due east. Kessel 09:46, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::This skill will either get a nerf, or GvG teams will all start to bring two copies of Convert Hexes, SB/RI pwns. -Thomas 07:52, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::I won't guess as to whether this will or not get balanced, but there are much easier counters than convert: interrupt soul barbs or run away. The damage is slow enough that if you're not a warrior in the frontline you can probably flee. --68.142.14.39 16:40, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Hm, running won't work since you'll get a shitload of snares on you. Interrupting soulbarbs is hard, because there are often two soulbarbses. The only other alternative is Expel Hexes. Since RI is always the second hex in the stack, it'll be removed. Reapplying it totally counters that, on the other hand. -Thomas 07:52, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Soul barbs is a two second cast. While it would take two characters of your own to get two, it wouldn't be much of a problem. Expel probably wouldn't work very well. While RI/SB would be the first two to land to start off the spam, by the time your expeller sees who's getting spammed and reacts, there will likely be covers from two other hexers already. --68.142.14.32 08:26, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Expel will ALWAYS get RI because of the way it reapplies. It reapplies under the last hex cast, which means that it's always second to the top in the hex stack. --Theonemephisto 08:39, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Ignore what I said about expel, then, heh. --68.142.14.32 09:06, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Should we put a link to "Build:Me/N Recurring Soul Barbs" on the page?Go defenestrate yourself. 01:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :We're generally not linking builds from skill articles. --Fyren 02:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) Order If you cast RI fist followed by Soul Barbs will that trigger Soul Barbs since RI is reaplied by Soul Barbs?--Wanted warior 1:19 December 24 2006 :No. RI gets repplied before SB is applied. The target will end up with RI covered by SB. --Fyren 17:39, 24 December 2006 (CST) WW The anonymous user was correct. Hexing a target a second time with WW effectively does nothing but waste your time and energy. It doesn't trigger SB or RI and it does not reset the duration to 3s. --Fyren 18:28, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I'm utterly confused now so I'll just leave it as is. Perhaps it was the wording of the anon's edit. Entropy 00:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) Soul Bind? This skill looks like it would be incredible and hilarious with the Necromancer skill Soul Bind. What a shame that they're both elite, though there are ways around that.--209.30.156.96 01:38, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :To get this to reapply, you have to hex the target, so it wouldn't make any difference. --Fyren 03:25, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, that would sorta make it useless. Unless it was against Steady Stance or (extremely unlikely) Balthazar's Pendulum --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Why is this elite? I know you will all say RI/SB combo, but outside of that why is this skill elite?--Glass 16:11, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :yeah seriously, 3 degen from a hex? use life siphon Master Stalfos 20:18, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::agreed, lame skill. Dean Harper 21:44, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Acctually i believe this would be the worst elite ever if soul barbs didn't excist, 10 energy, 25 seconds recharge for what? 3 health degeneration, 6 damage per second, and it is an elite. This skill is mainly so lame and balanced just because of soul barbs. Conjure phantasm is better, and i hate to say it but Seeping Wound is better, this skill mainly do 66 damage over 11 seconds, it can be countered with mending, hurray. --Cursed Angel 00:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::: Nah, Balth's Pend is the worst elite ever :::::It's Elite cuz of SB, thats just fact ... and so it has to be elite, cuz its a damn cool damage-dealing effect in PvP (and also PvE, but only in rare situations/locations) ^^ Nashi-chan 09:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Seeping Wound can be countered with mending too, and is conditional. It's more something like Enduring Toxin. Small degen for a short time that gets renewed by an easy condition. I do aggree that it's kinda stupid to make this elite.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hell, without Soul Barbs, this skill wouldn't get used even if it wasn't elite. Now that's bad.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 26 January 2008 (UTC) --Shadowcrest 02:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :SB is enough reason for this to be elite. Doesn't deserve the LAME tag. Mr IP 02:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I use this to 1 vs 1 when I can't use Ineptitude or Migraine due to their profession. Lost-Blue 02:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::An elite that's only useful when you use a certain skill of another profession simply sucks and does the deserve the lame tag. --Birchwooda Treehug 21:48, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know why you guys gave this a LAME tag... This skill is a great counter to Echo/Mending... --Marxist Hornet 19:19, 30 July 2008 Enduring Toxin If you use this with Enduring Toxin, it will be refreshed whenever ET is. Therefore, you can potentially maintain -8 degen on a target (or even several at once) provided they keep moving. Captain Yimuru 10:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Re-application Someone should test some stuff with the re-application of this skill. It says it reapplies when it "would" end, but that might be worded wrong. Check if it reapplies WHEN it ends or when it WOULD end. If it reapplies WHEN it ends its the ultimate cover hex, and would combo nicely with soul barbs and Shatter/Drain Delusions. Otherwise its kinda meh --Gimmethegepgun 04:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Just tested it with a guildie, it re-applies itself if it's the top hex and target foe has any other hexes underneath when it gets removed. Confirmed with Soulbarbs+Recurring. I hear the word "pwnage" in the background! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 15:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::What about mesmer hex + this and Shatter Delusions spike? heck, you could even add accumulated pain and soul barbs for 700-800+ damage spikes with 8 man teams - although I doubt anybody would want to play with ~6 mesmers even though 5/6 can have their elite of choice...still looks very interesting :D Shai Meliamne 19:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Soul barbs was the reason this got changed ^ Lord of all tyria 19:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Its real use is Mind Wrack -> Recurring -> GGdegen for 40sec -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko'']] 21:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC)